1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for driving an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices include transmissive display devices and reflective display devices. Transmissive display devices display images with light transmitted through a liquid crystal panel by emitting the light from a backlight provided on the back side of the liquid crystal panel. Reflective display devices display images with reflected light obtained by reflecting light emitted from the front of a liquid crystal panel toward the liquid crystal panel.
There is a technique in which a white sub pixel serving as a fourth sub pixel is added to red, green, and blue sub pixels serving as first to third sub pixels of a related art. As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-154321 (JP-A-2011-154321), there is an image display panel in which pixel units including a first pixel including first, second, and third sub pixels and a second pixel including first, second, and fourth sub pixels are arranged in a two-dimensional (2D) matrix form.
According to JP-A-2011-154321, the first pixel does not include the fourth sub pixel, and the second pixel does not include the third sub pixel. Thus, for example, when it is desired to display a color of the fourth sub pixel, it is difficult for the first pixel to express the color. Similarly, when it is desired to display a color of the third sub pixel, it is difficult for the second pixel to express the color. Thus, in this case, an image to be displayed is likely to deteriorate.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an image display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for driving an image display device that can reduce deterioration of an image.